My Own Eyes
by Ametrine
Summary: h/h love and a baby to boot! ;-) r/r PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

(A/N:: This is a fixed version, the first didn't make sense ;) ty to whoever reviewed the old!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MY OWN EYES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was halfway down the boys staircase when a scared-looking Hermoine shot past my line of vision. I   
dashed to the bottom of the stairs, just in time to see her double over in pain. What's the matter with her?  
We've been together for almost two years, maybe she's just sick, I thought.  
  
I scrambled to reach Hermione before she collected herself and left the common room.  
  
"Mione, are you alright?" I asked her, rather worried.  
  
"I really need Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione choked out, obviously in pain. She took a deep breath   
and ran for the portrait hole. She didn't get far, though. As soon as she made it out, Mione stopped dead in   
her tracks, unable to run anymore.  
  
I seized my chance and slid out of the common room. I put one arm behind Mione's shoulders   
and the other behind her knees, lifting her like she weighed about as much as a broomstick; and ran like the   
Bloody Baron was after me for the hospital wing.  
  
"Thank you, Harry." Mione managed, her head resting on my shoulder. I shifted her weight   
and knocked on the massive dark brown door.   
  
It immediately opened, revealing a rather agitated Professor McGonagall."What do you need, Potter,   
Granger?" I opened my mouth to ask for Madam Pomfrey, when a voice sounded in the back.  
  
"Is that Miss Granger? Well, hello Harry, Hermione." Madam P. led the two into the wing, and   
magicked Mione onto a stretcher. "Come on, Harry, you're needed too."  
  
Totally lost in not only the situation, but the unfamiliar maze of dark hallway he was being led  
through also, I had no choice but to go with the Prof. McG., Madam P., and my Mione.  
  
After what seemed an eternity to me, a door finally opened and the group went in none too quietly.  
The room was small, and not dank or damp, but rather cool. The walls were a light blue, and the room had a  
comforting air about it. There were cupboards lining every wall, as well as a couch, a sink, several worn chairs,   
and an emergency-room style bed.  
  
I was past nervous, I was almost hysterical. "What's the matter? Is she going to be alright?"  
I asked, hoping not to reveal my total ignorance of the situation.  
  
No such luck. Both women's eyes just about popped out of their heads. "Do you mean to say, Potter, that you   
don't know what's going on?" Prof. McG. demanded of me.I had no choice but to nod.  
  
"Tell him," Mione whispered to Madam P.  
  
"Very well, seeing as you have not done so yourself." Madam P (aka Poppy) said to Mione. Turning to   
me, she continued. "Congratulations, Harry. You're going to be a father in a few hours." And she smiled.  
  
"WHAT? A father? You're joking!" I blurted. This is the best! I can't believe it!!  
  
"Actually, Potter, we're not." Professor McGonagall commented lightly, a look of amusement on  
her usually stern face. She laughed. "That's EXACTLY the same expression as your father had on his face when  
he found himself in the same situation."  
  
I honestly couldn't contain myself. "Are you saying I was born at Hogwarts?"  
  
Poppy nodded at me. "And your mother arrived at the hospital wing in the same fashion as Miss  
Granger, courtesy of your father and yourself." She smiled at the look on my face, and looked down at   
Hermione. "Now, dear, how long have you been having contractions?" She asked pleasantly.  
  
Hermione screwed up her face and replied, "Since lunch yesterday. My water broke right before   
at 3." Her *what* broke? I realized just how little I knew about children.  
  
The normally calm nurse lost her cool. "WHAT??!!! You should have been down here RIGHT THEN!  
WHAT were you doing, going to classes and rampaging around the school like that?" She hollered, getting red in   
the face at the thought of Mione marauding around the school like that.  
  
"Sorry!" Whimpered Hermione from her spot on the bed.  
  
My girlfriend looked like she was about to die. I sprinted to her and let her rest against me,   
wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "Harry," She choked out, "I don't know if I can do this."  
  
I wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Sure you can. I'll be right here, with you. Do you remember  
everything else we've done? This is another thing to remember."  
  
She steadied herself, tears threatening to start slipping down her face, "Do you remember   
that day, you know, THAT day?"   
  
Of course I do, that was the best day of my life. {That morning she and I   
had celebrated being together for a year by, well, you know....}  
  
"I remember every detail of it." I replied, grinning.  
  
She smiled happily, and made a face. I guess it hurts, whatever contractions are. I should have taken that Children and   
Parenting class, maybe I'd know what's going on!  
  
The next two or three hours were a special hell for me. Hermione was doing all she could to keep from   
screaming and passing out, I felt like a traitor for putting her through this and not being able to take some of   
the pain for her. I talked to her, even though sometimes it was hard (she had a deathgrip on my wrist, for a   
while I was worried that it would break!). Poor Mione almost never responded to me, she had tears flowing  
freely down her face. How could I do this to her? And why didn't she tell me? Oh my God, I feel like SUCH  
a loser. I wonder why she didn't gain much weight?  
  
*FINALLY* it was over. Poppy held a tiny bundle in her arms, and promptly set it in the sink and  
washed an ungodly amount of blood off of it. She wrapped it in a clean, light blue blanket, and handed it to me.   
I sat down on the couch, unsure of what to do with this tiny person. I looked again, and noticed that the child   
had jet black hair, and it was pretty mussed. He opened his tiny eyes, revealing them to be the exact green color of mine.   
  
I hadn't noticed Hermione, Poppy, and Professor McGonagall leave the room, but I noticed when a  
camera went off, capturing my first look into my own eyes. 


	2. So Much To Lose (My Own Eyes continued)

(A/N:: My Own Eyes starts in the dream team's final year. This is at the Graduation Ball at the end of that year  
(For 7th years only). The baby is almost 4 months old, and everyone is just finding out now, as Madam Pomfrey took care of him during  
the day.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Own Eyes (Cont.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Great Hall was astounding. I could not believe my eyes. The decorations far surpassed anything this  
school had ever seen with my graduating class. The walls had shimmering vines growing, with iridescent  
leaves and flowers everywhere. The floor had been bewitched to look like the sky, the ceiling was covered  
in fairies (who shed a gentle, white light down on the Hall). The Hall held more peace and happiness than I  
would have thought possible.  
  
I led Hermione in, gaping just as much as her at all the beauty surrounding us. The fairies giggled  
and, when all of the 7th years had filed in, showered us with silver glitter. The result was that everyone  
shimmered and sparkled like the walls. But none of us really grasped what had happened until Mione spoke up.  
"The charm on the ceiling was permanent. Nobody, not even Professor Dumbledore could have changed it." She  
spoke with a quiet confidence born of being a mother.  
  
"Then why is the floor all starry?" Ron wondered.  
  
Mione smiled, a treat we had not seen since midway through sixth year. "They literally turned   
the Hall upside down for us."  
  
Not even Draco Malfoy was insulting or picking on people in here. He just couldn't seem to find  
anything rude to say to anyone. For once.  
  
Music floated in from nowhere, a slow song. It sounded like a river, flowing just the right way.   
Mione noticed it too, and mentioned it. "That's almost better than the decorations."  
I led her out on the dance floor (ceiling, whatever), and we danced for what seemed to be about   
five seconds before the song ended.   
  
"We should bring out our little surprise now," She whispered to me.   
  
"Yeah we should," I replied. Hmmm, oh yeah, let's just introduce Mini-Me now. I laughed  
inwardly at the idea, and imagining the looks on everyone's faces (even Ron and Parvati, our best friends,   
didn't know) when they saw him.   
  
We named him Brendan. It means "strong". I know that he will live up to his name, and with Potter  
as a surname, I'm sure he'll be able to deal with notoriety.  
  
Hermione squeezed my hand and disappeared, leaving me quite alone. I wanted to go with her...  
I looked around, and realized that I was just standing on the dance floor, surrounded by couples, and was not  
bothered a bit. I walked off the dance floor/ceiling, feeling around in my pocket to make sure the ring was  
still there.  
  
After about two songs, I decided that it didn't take that long to get to the hospital wing. I slipped  
out as quickly as I could, and pushed through the small crowd of 5th and 6th years listening to the music outside of the   
Hall. At the edge of the crowd I spotted Mione, with an impossibly tiny bundle in her arms, surrounded by   
Ginny Weasley and co. Smiling, I leaned against the nearest wall and watched.  
  
Mione held the bundle with such care, I wondered if maybe that was from picking me up off of  
the quidditch pitch so many times. But the way she smiled down at little Brendan, the way she flaunted him, and  
especially the way she so tactfully avoided the questions as to whose he was and why she had him.  
  
I grinned my best "heartbreaker" grin and walked over, careful to take Brendan as smoothly as   
I could from Mione and to meet all of the girls' gazes. We made our way back into the Hall, and found Professor  
Dumbledore waiting for us just inside the entrance. He smiled down at Brendan much as Mione had done, and then  
asked us, "Are you going to make an announcement or just let them gossip?"  
  
Mione and I looked at each other, turned to Professor Dumbledore, and said in unison, "Let them  
gossip."   
  
He smiled, and waved us in. We were almost bowled over by Ron and Parvati, who had apparently   
been looking for us "for ages!". Ron was about to drag me off somewhere when he noticed I wasn't alone with  
Hermione. He looked curiously at the bundle in the crook of my arm, looked at me, and back at Brendan. "Uuuh,  
Harry, umm, is that what I think it is?" He obviously thought he was cracking up.  
  
I laughed. "Ron, meet Brendan. My son." Ron's and Parvati's jaws about hit the floor. "And  
Hermione's son too." Their eyes just about popped out of their heads. I reached forward and gently closed  
Ron's and Parvati's mouths.  
  
"Uummm, I'll be right back!" Parvati exclaimed, and literally dashed off into a crowd of girls, screeching  
about how they were "never going to believe it!!!"  
  
"Harry! How come you didn't say anything?" Ron demanded. "You two have a kid! Wait until  
Mum hears about this, the look on her face will be worth waiting to show her!"  
  
All of a sudden, a cloud of pastel-colored dresses and giggling girls surrounded us. "Where's   
the baby?" One of them asked, and the rest all followed suit. I uncovered his face, and he waved a hand at  
the crowd. "Aawww, look at him! He looks just like you, Harry!" They all cooed at Brendan. He sneezed, and  
they all backed off about three inches before saying, "Harry! You let him get sick!" They all cried.  
  
I grabbed Hermione, and made a mad dash for the edge of the crowd. I found a way out, and pushed  
through. When we finally had a moment of non-pastel-crowd peace, Brendan let out a rather piercing wail.  
"Goodness, Harry. Let me see him." Hermione commanded. I handed him over immediately. We were attracting  
another crowd, this one of older girls and adults who obviously knew a thing or two about babies. Not another  
crowd, I'm ready to skive off the ball and just sit outside. It's certainly warm enough. Hermione seemed  
to be thinking the exact same thing. "Let's get out of here," She whispered.  
  
We sidled out, bringing Ron and Parvati with us. The night air was just the right temperature, cool  
but not cold. Parvati "borrowed" Brendan, and the five of us strolled along the edge of the lake, chatting about  
the future and the past.  
  
Ron elbowed me, and nodded at my pocket. I got the idea and took the ring out, hiding it in my hand.   
But before I could say anything, Ron leaned over and whispered in Parvati's ear. She giggled, and looked at me   
expectantly. Hermione watched all of this rather amusedly, and gave me a quizzical look.  
  
We stopped just out of the reach of the Whomping Willow. This tree has so much history, and  
the funny part is it's all related to Hermione and myself. This is a good place. I should have thought this out  
beforehand. I smiled the best I could, causing Mione to giggle and ask what I was smirking about. I swear  
I turned twenty shades of red. Ron snorted, and dragged Parvati and Brendan off.  
  
"Hermione, I should have asked you a long time ago." Nice, Harry. *dumbass!!*  
  
She just smiled at me. "Come on, Harry. Tell me what you're up to now." She teased.  
  
"Just a marraige proposal, that's all." I winked. "So will you marry me?"  
  
Her face gave her away. "Harry, do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this?"  
  
I shook my head. She finished. "About four months now. Of course I will!"  
  
Ron and Parvati (still with Brendan) burst out from under an Invisibility Cloak, laughing hysterically.   
"Harry,that was probably the smartest thing you've ever done!" Ron managed, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Parvati beamed at us, and handed my son to me. "And you only have two days left to show him off." She  
teased.  
  
Hermione looked alarmed. "We can't bring him to classes! Professor Snape, for one, would have a  
fit! What if he got hit with a stray charm? Or Neville accidentally transfigured him into some kind of monster?"  
  
"Calm down! It's alright, no one will bring him to class. He won't get hit with any charm, don't worry."  
Ron wasn't helping any by trying to hide his wand.  
  
She relaxed by about two notches. "Alright then," She agreed, looking skeptically at me. "No Brendan  
classes." I grinned, thinking about how funny Professor Binns' face would be to see a baby in his class.  
  
"We don't have classes, remember? Some of us are studying to be teachers and are watching classes  
for the next couple days." Parvati cut in. Ron was ecstatic.  
  
"When did they tell us that? Who? Professor McGonagall? Hmmm no wonder I didn't hear..." He rambled on,  
making the rest of us laugh.  
  
  



End file.
